


Drama at Midnight

by Tikini



Series: Four men and a Rock and Roll band [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Damnit Deaky, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Roger's too pretty for his own good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/pseuds/Tikini
Summary: Continuation of the last part of A study in Jealousy.Freddie tries to keep what happened at the meeting a secret from the others, but in the end, the truth always has to come to light.





	Drama at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I am overwhelmed with the support I got for my first fic, thank you so much everyone <3  
> My plan was to follow up with the origin story of how the boys came to be together, but faith had different plans. On my last story I got the suggestion to continue Freddie's part. This is the result. I absolutely suggest checking out A study in Jealousy first if you haven't, or this story won't make much sense.
> 
> I dedicate this little thing to Pandadorable and IzWrites, thank you guys so much for the suggestion!

Freddie and John stayed up late that evening, sitting in the kitchen with a cup of tea each. Even though Freddie had calmed down since the meeting with the club manager, he was still feeling troubled and didn’t fancy lying awake in bed brooding. John, for some reason, had chosen to stay up with him, even when the singer insisted that he should join Brian and Roger and get some sleep.

Freddie inhaled the steam from his tea and closed his eyes for a moment. Their living situation was going to be tight this coming month, they had spent too much money on booze and clothes as usual. They had really needed that gig. Damn.

“Freddie?” John poked him in the arm. Freddie opened his eyes and met the concerned green ones of his boyfriend. 

“Yes dear?”

“What’s been up with you today? Are you feeling alright?”

Fuck. And he thought that he had been so smooth. John really was too good at reading people… “Ahaha yeah I’m just fine. Just… having a bad day. Bit of headache. Creative frustrations. That sort of stuff.”

John raised one eyebrow. “Mmhm. And you had that bad meeting too.”

“Ah. Yes.” Freddie forced a smile onto his face, before taking a long sip of his tea, conveniently hiding his face behind the cup, avoiding John’s scrutinizing gaze.

“Freddie?”

“Yes dear?”

“There never was an issue with the scarf, was there?”

Freddie clutched his cup tightly between his trembling hands. Fuck.

“What… what do you mean?”

John sighed in frustration and carefully took the cup from Freddie. “I mean what I said. I don’t believe that you turned down playing at the club because of an insult to your scarf. Not even you are that dramatic about fashion.”

“You want to bet?” Freddie grinned shakily, but then shook his head when John took his still trembling hand in his own warm ones.

“What’s going on love. What happened?”

And John’s voice was so warm and kind that Freddie broke. His chest felt tight and his eyes were wet. Embarrassed, he quickly rubbed his eyes with his free hand. What was wrong with him? Jesus. He was acting like a wuss.

“Did he do something to you? Did he say something?” John continued to press gently, massaging Freddie’s hand.

Damn Deaky, Freddie was so close to get through this on his own, without involving the rest of them. The way it should be. 

“He… he said something.” Freddie muttered, roughly brushing away another tear. “I’m sorry dear, I don’t know why I’m like this, I guess I’m just over stressed or emotional. Nothing to worry about.”

“It’s alright,” John hushed, leaning in to place a kiss on Freddie’s knuckles. “What did he say? Did he offend you?” 

Freddie had to grin at that. John’s usually soft voice was tinged with anger and it warmed his heart. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad to open up and share this burden with the bassist. It would feel good to not have to carry it himself.

“Well yes. He offended _us_.” He sighed. “He offered to pay us more money if he could fuck Rog.”

“Oh.” John said, hands gripping onto Fred’s tighter, brows furrowing.

Freddie gritted his teeth, the frustration and anger from earlier pooling up like hot lava in his stomach. “I tried to be polite, sort of,” he added when John snorted, “and declined the offer, but he just wouldn’t drop it! And he insisted that we were good, that our music’s great, but how could I believe that when he just.. he.” He let out a rushed breath. “I hate when people don’t take us seriously. I want them to listen to us, _really_ listen to us.”

John nodded, pulling his hands back to nervously gnaw on one of his thumbnails. “And? What happened next?”

“Well,” Freddie scoffed, “He told me that we shouldn’t have Roger in the band if we didn’t want people to look at him. And I couldn’t stand it. So I refused the gig and left.”

“What a bloody asshole,” John growled, kicking at the floor. “What are we supposed to do, put a paper bag on his head?”

Freddie let out a choked laugh at that. “Yeah good luck with that, he’d kill us.”

“Guys?” 

Both Freddie and John jumped and spun around to look at Brian who’d appeared from the direction of their bedroom. “What’s going on? I heard raised voices?”

“Oh fucking marvellous.” Freddie whined, lowering his head into his hands.

“What,” the tall man frowned, walking up to them, robe swishing elegantly around his calves.

John kicked at the floor again, expression tense. “Freddie lied to us before. He didn’t refuse the gig because of the bloody scarf, he refused it because the manager was an asshole who was too busy drooling over Roger to pay attention to our music.”

“Eh,” Brian looked confused. “Alright?”

“He offered to pay a couple of hundreds extra for a night with Rog.” Freddie repeated grimly. “I said no.”

“A couple of hundreds?” John blinked. “That… That’s a lot.”

“What the hell?!” Brian’s expression was dark, his voice a low growl. If not for the bad situation Freddie would have found it quite hot. “Do they think we’re a bloody brothel? Why didn’t you tell us?” Brian fumed, glaring at Freddie.

Freddie rolled his eyes. “Oh yes, that would have been a smooth conversation with you three hangover and Rog… eh present.” He stared down into the table bitterly, not meeting the others eyes. “Besides, it’s not as if this is the first time it’s happened.”

“What?!” Brian looked ready to throw one of the teacups and John hurriedly hushed him, standing up to hold onto the guitarist. Brian relaxed a tiny bit in his hold but continued to glare at Freddie. “What do you mean Fred?”

Freddie, not feeling comfortable sitting down and looking up at the other two, stood up as well, hands brushing through his hair anxiously. “It’s not the first time someone’s tried to pay me for sex with Rog.”

“Bloody hell,” Brian groaned and John looked sick. “I can’t believe this. How many times Fred?” The guitarist was starting to look less angry and more horrified and heartbroken.

“... a couple?”

“More than two?” John asked carefully.

“Yes. Yes more than two.”

Brian slumped against John’s hold. “I… why did you never tell us?” He managed to grit out.

“Yes Freddie, it must have been awful to carry it by yourself all this time.” John said sadly, reaching over to pull the singer over into their huddle.

Freddie felt exhausted. This was not at all how he’d planned this night to go. “How could I? I feel terrible just thinking about it, I can’t imagine how bad Rog’d feel if he heard about this.”

“If you’re so worried about me finding out, then maybe you shouldn’t scream about it in the middle of the night like bloody idiots.”

The three in the huddle froze at the raspy growl. Freddie felt his heart drop as he looked up at Roger who was standing a couple of meters from them, glaring at the group. He immediately reached out towards the blonde, eyes tearing up again. “Roger, love, I’m so sorry.”

Roger shuffled his feet awkwardly but didn’t take Freddie’s hand, crossing his arms over his bare chest instead. “For what?” He chuckled bitterly. “It’s not your fault that people are horny bastards. Actually, I should thank you for not pimping me out.” He fixed the singer with his piercing eyes, and it made Freddie ache to see the hurt in them. He was a bit lost over this reaction. He expected anger and screaming and punching fists. Seeing Roger this calm and collected only made him feel worse.

Brian and John seemed to share his opinion. The curly-haired man moved up to Roger’s side, placing a careful hand on his shoulder. “Rog…” He said softly, eyes sad.

“Sod off Bri,” Roger huffed, throwing off his hand. “You think this is something that’s new to me? Really?” He looked around at their upset faces, scowling. “If Freddie gets a couple of offers to whore me out, how many wankers do you think ask the same thing but to my face? Wait, I’ll answer that. Many.”

Freddie felt sick to his stomach. He hadn’t even considered that people might say the same thing to Roger. He felt stupid and pathetic.

“Um,” John’s awkward stammer broke the heavy silence. “So.. it happens often?”

Roger sighed, walking past the three to curl up on Freddie’s abandoned chair. “Yeah. You remember the guy I punched two weeks ago?”

“... Maybe?” Brian tried valiantly. Roger punched a lot of blokes, it was hard to keep track.

“Whatever.. Anyway, I punched him because he said he’d buy me a beer for a blowjob.” Roger pulled his knees up against his chest and wrapped his arms around them. “So your couple of hundreds from today is kinda flattering really Fred,” He smiled wryly.

Freddie finally found his air. “It is not flattering!” He almost yelled, shocked. “It’s terrible, no one should say things like that to you darling, you deserve so much better!”

“But I have better,” Roger’s smile finally warmed up a bit. “I’ve got you three, don’t I? And all for free too!” Nobody laughed and he squirmed uncomfortably. “No really, it doesn’t matter, I’m used to it. It sucks yeah, it feels bloody awful sometimes. So does it to be mistaken for a girl. Even worse is when people can’t take me seriously or don’t think I’m capable of anything more than being a pretty face. And I’m sorry,” He looked up at them again, miserable. “I’m so sorry that it’s affecting the band too. I hate it.”

Freddie, Brian and John all opened their mouths to protest but Roger held up a hand to silence them. “I just wish that you would have talked to me Fred, instead of keeping it bottled up, feeling like it’s your problem. And then talking to everyone but me about it. Trying to keep it from me is just kinda shitty to be honest.”

“He only wanted to protect you,” John protested, placing a comforting hand on Freddie’s shoulder when the singer winced.

“Yeah,” Brian agreed, brows furrowed. “I know this situation must feel really rotten but don’t blame Fred. He didn’t want to hurt you, is all.”

“I understand that, but I’m a grown fucking man who deserves to know. It’s my mess, my problem, isn’t it.” He glared at them before rubbing at his eyes in frustration. “Anyway, I’m not mad at anyone, only pissed that a comment from an asshole had to explode into this bloody drama.” He pointed at Freddie. “Next time I’ll go with you to the manager meeting, so I can punch the git myself.”

Freddie chuckled heartily and walked up behind the drummer, wrapping his arms around him from behind. “I already poured my wine over his important paperwork.” He smiled as Roger laughed. The other two were also starting to calm down, as the tension diminished. 

“And there won’t be a next time.” Freddie continued quietly, nuzzling his face into Roger’s sweet smelling hair. “I refuse to play at that place as long as he manages it.”

“Baby,” Roger sighed, turning his head to kiss Freddie’s cheek. “Thank you for looking after me but you can’t refuse every offer we get just because someone talks shit. We can’t afford that. Yet.” He waggled his eyebrows weakly. “I guess I’m just that irresistible.”

“That’s true.” Freddie murmured. “But that club. Nope, not happening. He said bad words.” He tightened his grip on the blonde until he squeaked. “You two awkward giraffes in the corner,” he addressed Brian and John, “Come over here. I need a group hug.”

They all managed to fit around the chair, Brian going down on his knees to wrap his long arms around Roger’s waist and Freddie’s hips. John basically mashed the drummer’s face into his stomach from where he cuddled up to them.

“God what a mess.” Brian muttered from the pile of bodies. “Why do you have to be so bloody beautiful Rog, it’s a bother.”

“Mm,” the blonde easily agreed. “At least we know I can support us economically if this whole band business fails.”

Brian groaned, “That’s not funny.”

“It is a little bit funny,” John grinned, bopping his head gently against Freddie’s.

“No one’s prostituting themselves.” The singer said firmly. “This band business will not fail. We’ll get to the top, I know it. We’re the fucking best darlings!”

“Hear hear!” Brian cheered.

Roger twisted awkwardly on the chair. “Not that this isn’t all lovely and cute an’ all but could you let go? My legs are starting to cramp…”

**Author's Note:**

> Roger woke up when Brian left the bed to go to the bathroom, and forgot to close the door... So he heard basically everything they said after Brian joined the other two. And do not worry dears, Bri got to use the bathroom as soon as their cuddle session ended.
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this, I hope it was enjoyable even if it isn't much. Now I'll continue with my origin story, so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. Thank you so much for reading everyone, you're the best <3


End file.
